Secret Santa
by Rissohma
Summary: Edward is given a 30 dollar spending limit for Bella's Christmas present... but will he abide by the rules or find a loophole? FLUFF! One Shot.


**A fic to get us in the mood for the holidays!**

"Fine. But on one condition." I groaned. Edward waited in anticipation.

"You can spend no more than $30." I demanded, looking at him with a very serious expression. Edward had reminded me earlier today that Christmas was right around the corner and had asked what I wanted. Naturally, this turned into a debate about his "rights" as a boyfriend. After a lot of arguing, this was as far as I was willing to compromise, and it appeared that he knew it.

"Fine." he answered hesitantly. "I still think that you are taking away the fun of the whole holiday though."

"You have 3 siblings that you could shop for!" I scoffed. "And $30 is a lot."

Edward was about to make a retort when Alice entered the room. She stood motionless in the doorway for a moment and then a grin crossed her face.

"Nice, Edward." she laughed.

I looked at Edward who didn't appear to have done anything humorous. He was sitting casual and his eyes were wide in innocence. Too much innocence.

"Edward." I stated suspiciously. " Would she happen to be amused at the future involving you and a certain holiday?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "And what holiday would that be?"

I tried my best to stare him down, to dig into his mind and find out what he was planning. In the end, no matter how long I tried, he was a puzzle to me.

"$30." I repeated at Edward as Alice broke out into laughter once more.

"Promise." he said, smiling a smile that appeared almost victorious.

XxXxX

"Can't you just go to the mall after you finish hunting?" I argued. Edward looked at me baffled while Alice tapped her shoe impatiently waiting.

"Yes. I'm sure that shoppers would appreciate two vampires walking into a store covered in blood. Be realistic." he chastised after kissing my forehead. "We'll be back in two hours, tops. Promise."

Edward had been doing a lot of that lately- promising. He has yet to break a promise- but he always manages to dance carefully around the lines that I place. For instance, during Valentine's Day I had made Edward promise not to take me out anywhere. This was followed by a lot of negotiating, but I was proudly holding up my terms.

"So what you are asking is for me not to take you anywhere?" he repeated carefully, choosing his words cautiously while looking at me with determined eyes.

"Yes." I answered slowly, feeling as if I had stepped into a trap.

And he didn't bring me anywhere. He didn't break his promise. _Emmett_ brought me to New York, where _Edward_ just _happened _to be, when_ Emmett _forgot that he had to be back home, leaving a very happy Edward and a very tricked Bella to spend Valentine's Day in New York.

Even when I won, I always managed to lose.

The sudden remembrance caused my eyes to fly open. Quickly calling Edward, I edited the rules.

"Nobody can buy it for you and then give it to you to give to me either!"

xXxXx

"Ready for your present?" Edward asked happily, his eyes filled with excitement.

I had spent the last few days pondering what present Edward would be pacified buying with $30. I had come up with nothing, and so I was actually looking forward to opening the surprise present.

"Where is it?" I asked curiously, a grin growing on my face. I had won this.

"Right here." he stated, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small wrapped box. If we hadn't decided on a spending limit, then I'd have guessed that it was a bracelet.

"$30?" I asked, looking once more at his expression for signs of deceit.

"30." he replied, a grin growing across his face.

Carefully, I unwrapped the neat paper from the box, and, to my surprise, it was a jewelry box. I raised my eyebrow at Edward, questioning his honesty before lifting the velvet top.

"You lied!" I accused, looking at the gold chained, diamond pendant necklace. "Don't even argue that this is less than $30."

Edward continued to grin as he reached for the box and began to lace it around my neck.

"I demand an explanation."

He chuckled quietly while admiring the necklace on me. "I followed your rule decisively. I actually spent $25 on that necklace."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Explain." I demanded.

"You see, I just happened to be looking at a necklace quite similar to this one at the mall while with Alice. The price, however, was well over your limit, so I listened and left it. However, to my great amazement, later that day, at around 3 in the morning, I visited an online auction. Not nearly as popular as eBay, but definitely a reliable one. While looking through, I happened to find this necklace being auctioned by a certain "FortuneTellerAC", for the low, low price of $25. Frankly, I was shocked to see such a great present for so cheap, but I bidded on it and I won! The shipping was pretty cheap, too." he added.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Alice had bought the gift. However, to avoid the rule of not "giving" it to Edward, Edward "bought" it. They picked the time of night when no normal human being would be shopping online.

He was unbelievable.

"Do you like it?" he asked, oblvious to just how shocked I was.

Even when I won, I lost.

**I hope that everyone understood what happened xD If not then I can explain.**

**Please Review:) I luv u :)**


End file.
